


Please, Daddy

by CynthiaNicolexo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaNicolexo/pseuds/CynthiaNicolexo
Summary: Negan has to put someone in their place, then decides to spend some..."quality time" with his favorite lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty one shot I made for you all! Hope you enjoy! :D

The smell of burning flesh filled the air as the iron was brought down on the man’s face. He cried out from the sheer pain of it all and thrashed around. This caused him to fall over while still tied up. Negan brought Lucille down on the man’s hands and a loud crunch from bones breaking filled the room. "Get this fuckin’ prick outta my sight and get him to Patrick before he gets a fuckin’ infection.” Negan raised his voice to let it be known he wasn’t kidding around. The man’s mangled body was dragged out of the room by two big, burly men. “Let this be a fuckin’ lesson to you people. I do NOT TOLERATE theft. I can take a lot of fuckin’ shit but touching someone’s shit without their fuckin’ permission is NOT one of them. I don’t give a shit if you’re a man, woman, or a fuckin’ alien. The next time I hear so much as a peep about someone's shit around here getting stolen; I will throw you out to the fuckin’ walkers! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!” A chorus of “Yes Negan” filled the room before people dispersed, and a man came up to clean up the mess of blood that was left on the floor. 

Negan left everyone and headed back to his room. Lucille needed a good cleaning to get that scum bag’s filth off of her. When he opened his door, he was greeted by the scent of cooking meat. He shut the door and locked it, watching Carl mosey about throughout the kitchen, humming a quiet tune to himself while he cooked. He hung up his leather jacket. “Whatcha cookin’ there, kid?” Carl jumped about a good foot into the air and spun around. “Jesus Christ, don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry.” Negan chuckled. He went into the bathroom and got out the supplies to clean his baby off. Carl took the food off of the burner and shut off the stove since it was done. He walked over and leaned on the bathroom door frame. “Whose blood is that on there?” He asked quietly. He was not a fan of Negan’s punishments, but he knew he didn’t do them often and he only did them when someone really deserved them. “Some cocksucker named Nathan. Stole a bunch of jewelry and forged points on his own name to get more shit that he couldn’t pay for. I don’t take kindly to people stealing shit.”  
He took special care and cleaned Lucille up until she was spotless. Carl nodded, “Did you kill him?”

“Jesus, kid. No, I didn’t; I just gave him the iron and broke his hands.” Negan said, and he stood up. He put everything away and moved around Carl, walking over and setting Lucille on the bed. “Now what did my little serial killer make me for dinner?” Carl rolled his eye and walked over to the stove. “I got Dwight to bring me some chicken he got from the Hilltop community and I made some chicken nuggets with it.” He put the stuff on two separate plates, setting them on the table. The two of them ate and afterwards, Negan did the dishes. Once they were all settled, Negan ran a hand through his hair. “Christ, I need to get a shower. Care to join me?”

Carl blushed just faintly. “Sure…I’d love to.” And so Negan led him into the bathroom. Once they were inside, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. He unbuckled his belt and kept his eye on Carl. Carl was already pulling down his jeans and underwear; and Negan’s eyes devoured every inch of skin set on display in front of him. “Fuck, kid. You’re fuckin’ beautiful.” Carl blushed a deep read and stepped into the shower, turning the water on. 

The shower passed uneventfully because Negan was focused on getting the blood off of his skin first. Once they dried off and got their pajamas on, Negan realized that it was a waste because he wanted his lover, and badly. “Carl, baby…come here.” So Carl moved carefully towards him until he was close enough for Negan to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close, pressing flush against his body. The older man leaned down and kissed Carl deeply, slipping his tongue in to explore the familiar cavern of Carl’s mouth. Carl moaned quietly into the kiss, relishing in the taste of cigarettes and mint; something he could only describe as Negan.

Negan backed his lover slowly up until he was almost against the edge of the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, then Carl’s right after. His calloused hands run over the smooth, pale skin in front of him, and he let out a groan. “God damn Carl. You’re amazing.” He stripped Carl of his pants and underwear, before flipping him around and getting him positioned on the bed, face down ass up. He chuckled at the little gasp and got behind him, kissing down his spine gently. He loved hearing the delicious sounds that Carl made for him.

So he made his way down carefully to Carl’s entrance. He ran his tongue over it fully just once, and when Carl let out a small whimper, he went to work. He plunged his tongue inside of him, his hands gripping tightly at his hips. Carl let out a loud moan, pressing back into the older man’s mouth. Before, Carl would have never even dreamed of this happening, let alone asking someone to do it. But Negan voluntarily did it and he fucking loved it. The older man pulled away after a few moments, to which Carl whined just slightly. Negan chuckled. “Calm down kid, just going to prepare ya.” 

He reached over and grabbed the lube he always kept on his bedside table. He poured a generous amount onto his fingertips, and gently toyed with the boy's entrance. Just as Carl was about to protest, he plunged a finger all of the way in, right up to the last knuckle. Carl cried out, pushing back to fuck himself on Negan’s finger. He’d been long past having any shame in the bedroom, because Negan encouraged and enjoyed him being vocal. It was different than when he’d fooled around with other boys back in the day when this all first started. 

Soon enough Negan had moved up to two, then three fingers, He stretched and scissored them until Carl was completely ready. He pulled his fingers away and lubed himself up. Carl buried his face into the sheets, awaiting his entry. Negan chuckled and set the lube aside, grabbing a hold of the boy’s hips, pressing into him gently. Carl let out a moan, and soon enough Negan was fully sheathed inside of him. “Tell me what you want, Carl. Right fuckin’ now.” His voice was pure gravel and just outright sexual.

Carl whimpered quietly and said quietly, “Fuck me…please…daddy.” Negan chuckled and grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking the boy up by it until his body was pressed flush against himself, and wrapped his free arm around his waist. The contact made Carl shudder. “I didn’t quite fuckin’ hear you, boy. Speak the fuck up.” Carl gave him a bite of a tiny glare, and as soon as he did, Negan’s grip tightened on his hair, causing Carl to inhale sharply. “I said speak. The. Fuck. Up.” 

“Fine! I said FUCK ME PLEASE, DADDY.” Carl snapped, and with those words Negan chuckled and pulled out slowly, before slamming back in with as much force as he could muster. And that set the pace; he pounded relentlessly into Carl. “Fuck baby, you’re so fucking tight. Call me Daddy again.” Carl was being quite loud, but he didn’t care. There was no shame in Negan’s bedroom. “Oh god, please daddy, fuck me harder!” Negan groaned and went as hard as he could, making sure to slam right into Carl’s prostate. He kept his grip on his hair tight, and moved the hand that had been on his waist up to his throat. Within a few moments the younger boy couldn’t hold it, and he came hard, spurt of cum landing on the bed sheets and his own stomach. Negan felt him contract around him and let out a loud groan, pushing in as deep as he can, cumming hard. 

They were both a panting mess, and Negan pulled out slowly, watching the cum drip down Carl’s thighs, Before the boy could say anything, he used the grip on his hair to push him down into the bed, before moving both of his hands to his hips, burying his face into his ass, plunging his tongue in deep once again. He pulled back after a few moments and sighed. Carl collapsed in exhaustion, and Negan positioned him to lie down. “I’ll be right back.”

Negan went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, before coming back to bed and laying behind the boy who was now half asleep. “You okay, baby?” Carl nodded sleepily, “I’m way better than okay.” Negan chuckled and held him close, shutting off the light. “I’m glad to hear it. Sleep tight.” Carl nodded just barely before passing out completely. Negan was left to his thoughts, wondering how he ever found himself in this situation. How did he ever even start getting attracted to the boy? He guessed that he would never know. So he just closed his eyes and waited for slumber to take over. Carl was soft and warm in his arms, and within about fifteen minutes he was out like a light.


End file.
